


Snow Storms and Blanket Forts

by TheBoredBookworm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Post Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoredBookworm/pseuds/TheBoredBookworm
Summary: Sudden snow fall can be either a great or terrible thing.ML Secret Santa Gift for Neitheram on Tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

Sudden snow fall can be either a great or terrible thing. The fresh snow can provide endless entertainment for people of all ages in the city to enjoy. Snowman, snow angels, and snowball fights can fill the city with smiles and laughs the people will never forget.

But too much sudden snow can trap everyone inside, away from the fun that could have been.

Marinette, Alya, and Nino had all met up a Adrien’s house to work on a school project that was due before the holiday break. It was a rare day; Adrien’s father still did not completely approve of his friendship with Nino and others from the school, but he made an exception as it was school work related.

They had planned to make the most of their time together, as having already finished nearly the entire project during school hours gave them all a lot of free time together.

What they hadn’t planned for was the sudden snow storm.

Nino and Alya left earlier enough that they made it home before the worst of it, but Marinette had not been able to get a call through to her parents in time and was stuck at Adrien’s for the time being.

“Still no answer?” Adrien asks as Marinette tries to call her parents for the fourth time since the storm warning went out.

“None, I hope they didn’t get stuck out in the snow while making a delivery.”

“You know you are welcome to stay here as long as you need to,” Adrien offered.

“I know,” she sighs, then realizing she may sound as if she does not want to be there she adds, “not that I don’t like it here, I’m just worried for my parents and if they are okay and I-”

“It’s okay I get it,” he says to cut her off. She had gotten more comfortable around him over the last few months, but he still had to stop her from rambling at times.

If he was perfectly honest with himself, he thought she was cute when she rambled. Her cheeks would have a light blush to them and she would become bashful; the only word he had to describe her when she was like that was adorable.

But she didn’t act like that around him as much as she used to.

Not since she found out he was Chat Noir and he found out she was Ladybug.

“I’m sure they are fine,” Adrien reassured her, “I’ll go tell Nathalie that you will be staying until you can get in contact with you parents and find the best way home. If the storm doesn’t let up then I’ll see if father is okay with letting you stay in one of the guest bedrooms we have.”

“Thanks Adrien,” was all she could get out before he left his room to talk to Nathalie.

The second he closed the door, Marinette’s face turn as red as Ladybug’s suit. She was trying really hard to keep her cool around him, especially now that she knew he was her partner, but it was hard not letting her crush get in the way.

Things were finally going well for both of them as friends, and she didn’t want to ruin anything.

“So I ju-” Adrien was cut off by Marinette, who at the sound of his voice had jumped and screamed.

“Ah sorry I didn’t hear you come in.” Nice going Marinette.

“Sorry, but I’m just as silent as a cat.”

His joke helped calm her down. It reminded her that he wasn’t just Adrien, he was her partner Chat Noir.

“Nathalie said she’d have some hot chocolate sent up for us to drink since it’s so cold. Any word from your parents?”

“Not a single message,” she said while looking glumly at her phone.

“I’m sure it’s just the storm messing with the signal. Earlier I had a hard time texting Nino to find out if he made it home okay.” Seeing that his reassurances were not cheering Marinette up, Adrien decided to offer up a distraction. “Want to play some video games while we wait, or watch a movie?”

“Hmm, movie sounds good. I’m too worried right now to concentrate on a kicking your butt. It would be a shame if I lost my winning streak because of a storm and not from actual skill.”

She was cute when she was cocky.

But Adrien would never tell her that. He’d never risk their friendship because of his crush on her.

“Is that a challenge, or are you scared?”

“Bring it.”

And that was the day Adrien died.

In the video game that is. Despite it all, Marinette still beat Adrien with ease and kept her winning streak intact.

More importantly, a lot of the tension had left while they joked and played. Laughs were coming out easier and they almost forgot that there was a storm going on outside.

In the middle of Marinette’s third victory dance, there was a knock on the door.

“That’s probably Nathalie.” Turning to the door, Adrien said in a loud voice, “Come in.”

As Adrien had guessed, it was Nathalie that opened the door near his computer desk with a plate of goodies.

“I brought some hot chocolate and cookies to warm you two up.” While speaking, she walked towards the two teens on the couch and placed the mugs and plate on the table in front of them. “I also spoke to your father and he agreed to let Marinette stay the night if it is still unsafe for her to return before nightfall. If either of you need anything, feel free to ask.”

With that, she turned and left the room.

A minute or two after Nathalie left, Marinette said, “She’s a lot nicer than I expected her to be.”

“Yeah, she has a soft spot even if she tries to hide it.” Remembering the reason his father told him as to why he was allowed to go to school, Adrien adds, “If it weren’t for Nathalie, Father may have never let me go to public school.”

“She seems thoughtful. And good thing she bought cookies, Tikki must be hungry.”

“Where is Tikki, and Plagg too? I don’t think I’ve seen either of them since you first got here.”

“Over here.”

The small voice drew their attention to Adrien’s bed, where Tikki and Plagg hid in a mini fort made of Adrien’s pillows.

“What have you two been doing all this time?” Marinette asked.

“Playing with Adrien’s phone,” said Plagg.

“But I have my pho-” patting his pockets, Adrien realizes that his phone is missing, “Plagg! You know I’d let you use it if you would just ask.”

“But there’s no fun in that.”

“When did you even have time to take it,” Adrien groaned

Marinette couldn’t help but laughed. The relationship between Adrien and Plagg was an interesting one. It was different from the one she had with Tikki, but she could tell the two of them cared for each other.

She picked up two cookies and took them over to the bed. Tikki went straight for the cookie but as usual Plagg refused and stayed put. He was a picky Kwami, but if he accepted the cookie once Tikki brought the other one over to him. The two looked so cute, hiding under the pillows while eating the cookies and watching videos on Adrien’s phone.

Then an idea hit her.

Turning to Adrien, who was barely making his way from the couch to the bed, Marinette asked “Have you ever built a blanket fort?”

Her question caught him off guard and stopped him in his tracks. It wasn’t a question Adrien ever expected to get. And once he put thought to it, he realized he couldn’t remember ever making a pillow fort.

“No, I don’t think I have.”

“Then let’s make one.”

He stared at her, and she stared back.

It was then that Marinette realized that she might have over stepped.

But then he spoke.

“How do we make one then?”


	2. Chapter 2

“How do we make one then?”

A smile broke across her face at his words. Marinette immediately looked around the room to find things to hold up the blankets and pillows needed for the fort.

It was easy for Adrien to see that Marinette and Ladybug were the same person. The look in her eye and the way she scanned the room as she planned out the fort were so similar to the way Ladybug planned out the use of the Lucky Charm. He had never made a blanket fort before, but he was confident that everything would work out and that he would have fun.

“We will need more blankets and pillows. At lot of them. Can we move the couch closer to you bed so we can drape the blankets over the back? Maybe the bedside table too and your computer chair. We can put pillows around the wheels so it can’t move and then drape the blanket of the back so we have more head room.”

As soon as she finished saying her plan, Marinette and Adrien went off to grab everything needed. A quick ask to Nathalie led them good amount of soft blankets and pillow that Adrien’s father liked to keep on ready so that they would never have to wait for a clean bed.

Excitement and happiness built up inside of Adrien as he picked up the blankets and Marinette grabbed the pillows. This was something new, something he had never even thought of doing before.

But in his excitement to start on the fort, Adrien ended up tripping over one of the blankets he was carrying. He dropped the rest of the blankets he was holding as he fell, which turned out to be a good thing as they cushioned his fall.

“Are you okay?”

Setting down the pillows, Marinette quickly went over to help Adrien untangle his feet from the blanket. Only she ended up slipping on the same blanket and ended on the floor next to him.

There was silence for a moment, they looked at one another,and then bursted out laughing.

“So a blanket is all I need to have someone fall for me,” said Adrien as he picked himself up and along with the blanket that tripped them both. This time carefully folding it and the rest of the blankets so as to not let any hang in front of him and possibly trip him.

“I think the only bad thing about revealing yourself is now I have to deal with your puns all the time,” teased Marinette as she too picked herself up and picked up the pillows she set down earlier.

“You know you love them.”

She did love his puns. But she’d never tell him that.

They managed to not trip over the blankets as they raced back to the room. They placed all the blankets and pillows on Adrien’s bed and went to move the furniture for the fort.

Marinette and Adrien moved the couch and Adrien’s desk chair closer to the bed. Then Adrien picked up one of the blankets to drape it over the side of the couch. It didn’t take long for Adrien to slip on the blanket.

“I think that you’re the only one falling for people,” said Marinette as she tried not to laugh at Adrien.

Adrien’s chest felt so warm hearing her repeat his earlier pun. “See, puns are great.”

“Only when I say them chaton. Now get up, let’s finish this fort before it gets any colder.”

As Adrien stood up, he realized that it had become colder than when they left the room to get the blankets. His room was huge, much like the rest of his home, and it was always a pain to heat in the winter. The fort was turning out to be an even better idea then he had previously thought.

“Where do you want these pillows?” Adrien asked motioning towards the extra pillows that they had left on his bed.

“Stack them next the chair and a few on the edge of the bed, that way they can help keep the blankets up and give us some extra head space. Whatever is left we can use to lay on while in the fort.”

They draped the blankets over the back of the couch, over the wall made by the pillows and chair, and on the pillows that were on the bed. Once they were done, there was only hole by the skate ramp so that they could enter.

“I’m glad you have so much furniture. It makes building a fort so much easier. Whenever Alya and I make one we usually end up stealing my parents pillows because we don’t a couch in my room to use as a wall like yours.”

“Maybe I’ll ask Nino if he wants to make one the next time I sneak over. Just making the fort is fun.” Grabbing the leftover pillows and blankets, Adrien motioned to Marinette. “After you my Lady.”

They both went in and laid out the blankets and pillows so that they would not be sitting on the cold floor. As soon as they were both settled, they realized how close they were to one another. Silence fell between them and the tension that was present in the air was making the two of them very self conscience.

Adrien was first to try to break the tension.

“It’s surprisingly comfortable in here. Nice and warm. I can see why cats like being curled up with a lot of blankets and pillows.”

“And you’re just a big cat.”

Marinette thought of reaching out and scratching his head, but she hesitated. She had done stuff like that before, but as Ladybug scratching Chat Noir. Would Adrien be okay with Marinette?

Only one way to find out.

Slowly, Marinette reached out and ran her fingers through his hair. She lightly scratched his head as he leaned into her hand. He shifted closer so he could lean his head on her shoulder as she continued to run her hand through his hair.

It felt so nice and nature to both of them.

Then he purred.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took way longer than expected because of school. hopefully now I get more time to write

They both tensed at the sound of Adrien's purring.

"I didn't know I could do that," whispered Adrien. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable by showing just how much he enjoyed her touch. But she started to run her hands through his hair again and he stayed put.

"I guess you're more of a cat than any of us thought," said Marinette.

The low purr from his chest continued as they both relaxed.

A buzzing sound started coming from outside the fort.

"That's not me this time."

"My phone!"

Marinette suddenly crawled out of the fort and ran straight for her phone that laid forgotten on the couch. Adrien stayed in the fort for a moment wondering if he should get out and follow Marinette.

When she didn't return after a few minutes, he poked his head out of the fort and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, my parents just sent me a text telling me they are fine and they think I should stay here until the weather clears."

"That's good," said Adrien, "I'm glad your parents are home safe."

"Umm since I'm staying over, do you think I borrow something to sleep in?" visibly flustered

"Yeah sure."

Adrien crawled out of the fort and made his was to his closet. He pulled out some sweats and shirt that would most likely fit Marinette too big but would at least keep her warm. While he was at it, he also grabbed his own pajamas.

After handing her the clothes, he points to the bathroom and says, "I'll just uh, change in the bathroom."

When Adrien exited the bathroom, he did not expect to see Marinette flapping her are arms and legs around. The amusement she found in how big his clothing was on her made him laugh. His laugh made her jump.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, again."

"No, it's fine. But we should probably look into getting you a cat bell. You are way too quiet Chaton."

Marinette continued to flap her arms and legs around.

"Is something wrong with the clothes?"

"No, it's just they're so big on me. I know I'm a small person but I didn't realize how small."

"Well if it makes you feel better, those sweats fit me a little big too. That's why I only ever us them as sleep pants," said Adrien.

He walks over to her and pats her head, obviously trying to show off the height difference.

"But you're still pretty small."

"Yeah and this small girl threw you across Paris," said Marintte while shooting him a fake glare.

"Noted."

Adrien looked over and noticed the nearly empty cookie plate and cold hot chocolate. Tikki and Plagg must have finished off the cookies while they had been busy with the fort.

"Glad those two had a snack but I wish we would have at least finished the hot chocolate before we got started on the fort, it doesn't taste as good cold as it does warm."

The mention of warmth reminds the two of just how cold it was outside of the fort and they both begin to shiver.

"Lets go back inside the fort," said Marinette.

"Yeah, but first." Adrien grabs his tablet from his desk. "This way we can watch movies since someone," he jerks his head towards his bed, "took my phone."

A quiet giggle came from the pillows.

Adrien let Marinette go in first before following after her. He sits back down next to her and placed the tablet between them.

"What movie do you want to watch?" asked Marinette.

"Anything you want."

Adrien couldn't concentrate on whatever movie Marinette chose. He leans on her once again, head on her shoulder and there arms brushing. He thinks about how comfortable the situation had become. Months ago he would have never guessed that one day he would be making a fort with Marinette. Adrien hesitates for a moment before he slips his arm around Marinette's waist. When she doesn't move away or show any signs of discomfort, he puts down the tablet and lays down with Marinette in his arms.

"Adrien."

"Hmm?"

"We are going to fall asleep like this."

"No we aren't."

His quiet purr coming from his chest doesn't sound very convincing.

Nathalie came in to check on Adrien and Marinette at 9:30pm. She was going to see if either of them were tired and if so to show Marinette to the guest room that had been prepared for her earlier.

What she found were two teens, sleeping soundly. Adrien held Marinette close, his arms around her so tight as if he never wanted to let go. Marinette lay snuggled into his chest, her head under his and her arms around him. Their legs were a tangled mess.

Nathalie left the two, not wanting to break such a peaceful scene.

As she turned off the lights and left the room, wondered how they would act when they awoke the next day.


End file.
